Juego
by Ani The Cat
Summary: Asesinos dispuestos a matar a cualquiera sin importa que, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si el asesino se volviera la victima de su propia víctima?


**Sonic no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sega.**

Juego.

Asesinos dispuestos a matar a cualquiera sin importa que, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si el asesino se volviera la victima de su propia víctima?

o~o~o~o~o

El comienzo del Juego.

Todo mundo creé que por ser un asesino, me la paso escondido durante el día para que la policía no me encuentre, y solo salgo en la noche a matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. ¿Eso será cierto? Por supuesto que sí, matar a la gente es mi especialidad desde hace ya tiempo atrás, solo que en este caso; yo ante toda la sociedad, en el día, me muestro como una persona que trabaja y es sutil con la gente. Mientras que la noche caso lo que realmente soy; un asesino sin piedad que va en busca de gente para satisfacer su placer.

Se preguntaran quien soy, ¿no es así?, soy nada más y nada menos que... Se los dejare en duda... Creerán que soy una persona de gran misterio, por supuesto eso también se los dejare a su criterio.

Lo que importa en este instante es buscar a mi nuevo juguete, con el cual satisfacer mi placer.

En estos momentos me encuentro en una oficina de trabajo pensando, tan concentrado estaba, que no note la presencia de uno de mis empleados.

-Señor, he de informarle que la junta empezara en unos minutos.-aquel empleado me saco de mis pensamientos de mi nuevo juguete.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.-

-Con su permiso.-como odio que me arruinen mis pensamientos. No muy feliz, me levante para así ir a la reunión en la que me esperaban.

-Que grata sorpresa, ¿he?-una silueta femenina se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Caya.-Proteste.

-No tienes que ser un amargado conmigo cariño.-susurro esto último solo para oírlo nosotros dos, la chica gato.

-Cállate, ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu "cariño".-esta mujer nunca iba a cambiar. Aun no entiendo cómo es que la aceptaron en esta empresa, siendo tan infantil y molesta.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres que ya no te diga cariño deja de ser un amargado.-menciono algo enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ariana?-la llame por su nombre.

-Nada en especial, sólo joderte, ¿o qué?, ¿ya no puedo joderte?-dijo dándome una gran sonrisa traviesa. No dije nada, solo entre a aquella sala junto con ella para la junta que nos esperaba.

-Esto retrasara mis planes de mi nuevo juguete.-susurre sólo para mí.

La junta duro mucho más de lo que esperaba. Nadie se ponía de acuerdo con las propuestas, era un maldito infierno para mí. La junta termino, haciendo que saliera cansado de tanta habladuría para que al final se decidiera la primera opción.

-Que día más cansado.-susurre por mis adentros. Fui a mi oficina, recogí mi maletín, y antes de salir busque con la mirada papeles a los que debía firmar; no había más que unas fotos, una planta y una taza para el café en donde ponía mis plumas, de adornar el escritorio.

Salí, camine al ascensor y espere a que llegara, tardo un poco. Entre sin más y marque el botón para la salida del edificio. Al salir, comencé a caminar por las calles, con sumo cuidado, buscaba con la mirada mi próxima víctima de cada mes

La casería no función como yo esperaba, no había una víctima que lograra llamar mi apetito, entre tanto buscar me fastidie, camine hacía mi departamento con la intención de descansar, solo que mi enojo era mucho mayor. Tan concentrado estaba que, no me di cuenta y choque con una persona, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al piso.

-Lo lamento muc...-mésense a disculparme pero calle al momento. Vi a la persona tirada con mucho cuidado, la examine con la mirada y en ese instante supe que al fin había encontrado mi nuevo y pequeño juguete...

…

..

.

**Hola chicos vengo con una nueva y loca idea que se me ocurrió de repente en un momento de aburrimiento, espero que les guste mucho este fic nuevo.**

**Antes de que me vaya, a quien quieren que sea la victima de nuestro protagonista, ¿he?, ¡voten por su personaje femenino! n.n. **

**¡Saludos a todos los lectores y escritores!**

**Ani se despide pero volverá con más locas ideas xD**


End file.
